


Нарушенная тишина

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: Смена дня и ночи для смертных не значит ничего, но для духов это вся их жизнь.





	

День начинался так себе. Голос наставника Некоматы, сильно искаженный динамиками, застал их в ванной комнате. Рядом от неожиданности подскочил Лев, едва не опрокинув ряд зубных щеток у раковины, и Куроо не удержался от усмешки – новичок, что с него взять, еще не привык ко всем особенностям их непростой жизни. А из душевой кабинки послышалась ругань Ямамото. Так ему и надо – нечего спать до последнего, стоило тренировать чутье, как у Яку, который уже наверняка сидел в главном зале. Причем до того, как наставник Некомата включил громкую связь. Только Кенма даже глазом не моргнул, продолжая сосредоточенно вытирать волосы полотенцем. Вот он, высший уровень дзена.

– Срочный сбор, ну надо же. – Куроо повернулся обратно к зеркалу и попытался пригладить особенно торчащие пряди.

– Случилось что-то? – взволнованно спросил Лев.

Прежде чем Куроо успел ответить, из душевой кабинки вывалился Ямамото, который всем своим видом показывал недовольство.

– Готовься к началу взрослой жизни, новобранец!

– Ну, ну. Мы все-таки не в армии, – поспешил успокоить Куроо. Успокоить Льва, конечно. Это Ямамото уже безнадежен, а над Львом еще можно было поработать. – Кажется, сегодня у тебя есть шанс познакомиться с нашими прямыми обязанностями.

– И отправиться в какой-нибудь реалм?

Волнение так быстро сменилось восторгом, что стало даже жутковато.

– Если повезет, – Куроо пожал плечами.

– Я хочу! – загорелся Лев.

– А есть уже предпочтения, куда?

– Хочу посмотреть все, разумеется!

– Отстань от него, – вмешался Ямамото. – Не все же так зациклены на одном реалме, как ты.

На секунду Куроо засомневался – никто в здравом уме не стал бы перечить тому, кто сверкал при всех трусами с единорогом на причинном месте. Но упрямство взяло свое.

– Я просто люблю фейерверки, – невозмутимо ответил он.

– Ага, как же, фейерверки он любит…

– Вы про Полуночный реалм? – догадался Лев.

– А ты думаешь, кто поставляет на Эклипс все эти красивые взрывающиеся огоньки, от которых пищат дети и девчонки? – Куроо пихнул его локтем в бок. – Нигде нет более подходящих условий, чем в этом царстве вечной ночи.

– Полуночный, Полуденный, Теневой – какая разница, – раздраженно пробормотал Ямамото. – Гораздо важнее, что…

– Некомата-сенсей будет очень недоволен, если вы опоздаете, – напомнил всем Кенма, прерывая, возможно, лучшую речь Ямамото, и первым вышел в коридор.

– Черт! Но мы потом продолжим! – пообещал Ямамото, вылетая следом.

– Меня подождите! – спохватился Лев и кинулся догонять.

Продолжат они, конечно – да Ямамото забудет обо всем через пять минут. Поразительное умение переключаться.

Куроо еще раз критически осмотрел свое отражение и тяжело вздохнул. Некоторые утренние ритуалы бессмысленны и безнадежны, но отказаться от них никак не получалось. Последняя попытка пригладить волосы – так, для очистки совести, и Куроо неторопливым шагом тоже направился в зал. Не то чтобы он не боялся гнева наставника Некоматы, просто знал короткий путь. В голову закралась мысль намекнуть Ямамото, что не только между реалмами можно ходить тропами, и посмотреть, как изменится его лицо, но Куроо вынырнул в главный зал быстрее, чем прикинул возможные варианты.

Почти все уже были в сборе. Куроо уселся на свое место и победно ухмыльнулся Ямамото, который только вбежал, извинившись раз десять за опоздание.

– А Льва где потерял? – спросил Куроо. – Он же за тобой пошел.

– Новички, – закатил глаза Ямамото.

Наставник Некомата скрестил руки за спиной и, обведя присутствующих внимательным взглядом, широко улыбнулся. Плохой знак.

– Несмотря на то, что скоро Эклипс, некоторые вместо подготовки предпочитают совершать глупости. Одни считают, что им можно все, другие – что ничего страшного не случится, если они немного нарушат правила. Но никто из них не подозревает, к каким последствиям это может привести. Наш мир удивительный и все же очень хрупкий, и когда нарушается естественный ход вещей, ему угрожает опасность. Наш долг – делать все, что в наших силах, и предотвратить катастрофу. – Наставник Некомата посмотрел на Куроо. Еще более плохой знак. – Кто-то своими действиями вызывает сильное возмущение между реалмами. Не хотелось бы нагнетать, но, если мы не будем действовать быстро, Эклипс может не состояться вовсе.

По залу пошли напряженные шепотки. Ну, оно и понятно, срыв Эклипса – не шутки. Все ждали и готовились к нему, как к главному событию сезона. К тому самому событию, когда реалмы сталкивались, сливались в один, день становился ночью, а ночь становилась днем – в смертном мире это называли солнечным затмением, но здесь, в мире духов, это не просто красивое положение небесных тел.

Это ключевой момент.

Изолированные друг от друга реалмы, которые соперничали с начала времен, могли сойтись на арене Эклипса и продемонстрировать свои силы. Конечно, сейчас уже с трудом верилось, что раньше там разворачивались кровавые битвы, но времена, так или иначе, меняются. Теперь Эклипс был не ареной, а, скорее, стадионом, где собирались команды от каждого из реалмов, чтобы поиграть в очередную игру с мячом. Даже Льву не надо объяснять, почему именно с мячом – символ вечной борьбы солнца и луны, напоминание, из-за чего все тут затевалось.

И никому бы не понравилось терять все это из-за одного кретина.

– Тогда начнем. – Куроо поднялся и встал рядом с наставником Некоматой. – Ничего нового я вам не скажу, список подозреваемых известный. Игроки реалмов – связующее звено для создания Эклипса, так что если и искать источник проблемы, то в первую очередь — среди них. В Полуденном реалме сейчас новый состав, некоторые из вас уже встречались с ними. На мой взгляд, они слишком безобидны, чтобы напортачить. В Теневом же реалме… – Куроо замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Ну, там свои внутренние драмы.

Кто-то не удержался и заржал в голос, с разных сторон послышались смешки.

– Внутренние драмы? – переспросил наставник Некомата.

– Все очень плохо, – подтвердил Кенма.

– Дайшо переживает разрыв с девушкой, – вставил свое слово Ямамото. – Сакиджима говорил, что Дайшо совсем скис. Они даже тренировок не проводят.

– Какой болтливый Сакиджима, – хмыкнул Куроо.

Хотя, если быть совсем уж честным, не будь у них Сакиджимы, Сугавары, Акааши, а главное – Кенмы, приходилось бы разведывать все лично, не вылезая из реалмов. Ни минуты свободного времени. Но эти парни могли связываться с другими командами, минуя границы и запреты. И спасибо им за это, черт возьми, вот серьезно.

– Как бы то ни было, дела обстоят именно так, – продолжил Куроо. – К тому же, мы с вами давно знаем Дайшо и на что он способен. Тот еще засранец. Но, как бы кто к нему не относился, у него есть тормоза. Все-таки Дайшо – слишком аккуратный засранец, а рисковать всем перед Эклипсом равносильно самоубийству.

– Остается тот, у кого тормозов нет, – вздохнул Яку.

– О да, – протянул Ямамото.

На вкус Куроо, намек получился слишком жирным, но не поспоришь: Полуночный реалм всегда был самым многострадальным. Все в нем хорошо, особенно фейерверки, но неудержимость и непредсказуемость Бокуто приносили немало проблем. Ему как будто не хватало собственного реалма, что его раз за разом приходилось вытаскивать из других.

– Ну да, главный кандидат известен, – признал Куроо. – Так что продолжайте тренировки, а я просто как обычно…

– Не торопись с выводами, Куроо-кун, – прервал его наставник Некомата. – Все же я бы хотел, чтобы вы проверили остальные реалмы.

– А… Хорошо.

– Яку-кун, проверь на бреши Теневой. Если возмущения из-за вторжения чужака, так будет проще выяснить, с какой стороны искать виноватого.

– Окей, – ответил Яку.

– Кенма-кун, отправляйся в Полуденный, – улыбка наставника Некоматы стала еще шире, – и возьми с собой нашего будущего аса.

Куроо готов был поклясться, что в этот момент увидел на лице Кенмы оттенок то ли зеленого, то ли белого. Но зато понятно, почему наставник Некомата так настаивал на проверке всех реалмов – хитрый старикан хотел использовать любую возможность натренировать Льва, а тут такой предлог, чтобы выпустить его к реальным соперникам. И для Кенмы будет полезно.

– Ну а ты, – наставник Некомата повернулся к Куроо, – знаешь, что делать. На тебе Полуночный.

– Как и всегда, – ответил Куроо.

– Только, Эклипса ради, сделай лицо попроще, – посоветовал Ямамото, понизив голос до заговорщического шепота. – Выглядишь отвратительно довольным.

– Отвали, – тем же тоном сказал Куроо. Шуточки про то, как его тянет на Темную сторону Силы уже порядком надоели. Нет, Ямамото явно обойдется без тайных знаний про тропы, пусть хоть кругами ходит. Хлопнув в ладоши, Куроо продолжил уже нормально: – Ну, а остальным не расслабляться. Будьте готовы в любой момент прийти к кому-то из нас на помощь. Помните о нашем долге. Мы – как кровь, что течет в венах. Мы должны течь и не останавливаться, доставляя кислород, чтобы…

– Извините за опоздание! – прокричал с порога Лев.

Да черт бы его побрал, явился – не запылился.

– Мы уже закончили, – усмехнулся наставник Некомата.

– Как закончили?

– Кенма объяснит тебе все по дороге, – сказал Куроо и, поравнявшись с Кенмой, молча положил руку ему на плечо, выражая свое бесконечное сочувствие.

Но Кенме все равно будет полезно.

– А в чем дело-то? – растерянный вопрос Льва Куроо услышал, уже сходя на тропу.

* * *

Поначалу тропы пугали. Когда Куроо впервые попал на них, то был в ужасе, а после заявил, что ноги его там больше не будет. На тропах не было ни твердой поверхности под ногами, ни таких понятий, как верх или низ, не было ни запахов, ни вкусов – ничего, за что можно ухватиться руками или почувствовать. Куроо не мог даже пошевелиться – только смотреть на витиеватые линии, зигзагами разрывающие пространство. Потом он, конечно, понял правила игры, но тогда это до смерти его пугало.

Если говорить простым языком, их мир походил на одежду, сшитую из трех разных кусков ткани. Красивых, с причудливыми узорами, уникальных. Но это было снаружи, с лицевой стороны – так выглядели реалмы. Тропы же показывали изнанку. Ничего общего с тем, что видели остальные. На деле оказывалось, что те красивые куски соединялись небрежными швами, их края были неровными, заходили друг на друга, то тут, то там торчали нитки и ворс. Настоящие скрытые шрамы.

Поразительное зрелище, показывающее, насколько часто происходили разрывы.

Куроо направлялся к самому яркому пятну. Фукуродани, город в Полуночном реалме, светился, как маяк. Ни с чем нельзя перепутать.

Вывалившись с тропы, Куроо огляделся вокруг и выругался. Он оказался совсем не там, куда хотел попасть. Вернее, даже не так – город находился не там, где был в последний раз, потому что в своей точности Куроо не сомневался.

– Эй! Эй! – окликнул он попавшегося в поле зрения мальчишку. – Не подскажешь, где тут теперь сувенирная лавка?

Мальчишка остановился и, немного подумав, махнул рукой в сторону:

– В двух кварталах отсюда.

– Ого. Спасибо!

Не хотелось делать крюк, но, видимо, придется – сам Куроо Бокуто не найдет. Говорили, что реалм подстраивается под своего аса, а если ас не может усидеть на месте, то чего уж говорить про какой-то там город. В таком случае нужно разыскать того, кто уж точно должен быть в курсе.

Куроо прошмыгнул в узкий проулок, срезая путь. В Фукуродани здания были высокими, как башни, с широкими площадками на крышах, и все это невольно заставляло чувствовать себя маленьким и незначительным. Но стоило только подняться наверх, и тебя захлестывало безграничной свободой, ощущением чего-то грандиозного, частью которого ты несомненно являешься. Самый настоящий город контрастов. Напоминало кого-то, ну да.

Куда веселее было, как рисовали местных жители других реалмов: они представляли их себе монстрами, живущими во мраке вечной ночи, где единственный источник света – блеклые луна и звезды. Куроо вернулся на оживленную улицу, освещенную цветными фонарями, и тут же заметил одного такого типичного монстра. Симпатичная брюнетка с плетеной корзинкой в руках. Она смущенно отвела взгляд, едва поняла, что на нее смотрят. О да, в Фукуродани жили истинные чудовища! Они очень угрожающе краснели.

Но, если без шуток, Куроо понимал, почему все так, а не иначе. И дело не в том, что виноваты предрассудки, сложившиеся за тысячелетия, будто бы в Полуночном реалме обитали демоны ада с горящими глазами и кожистыми крыльями, как у летучей мыши. Местное население не хуже и не лучше других, но, когда начинался Эклипс, они менялись до неузнаваемости – Куроо не видел еще более безумной и неистовой группы поддержки, чем у Полуночного реалма.

А вот и знакомая вывеска.

Куроо толкнул тяжелую дверь и шагнул внутрь под противный звон колокольчика. Перед глазами высилась гигантская, уходящая куда-то в бесконечность, винтовая лестница. Куроо всегда интересовало два момента. Первый – сколько ступенек в этой махине? Второй – как Коноха не задалбывался по ней носиться в поисках товаров? Наверное, любой другой вообще повесился бы на перилах от тоски и безысходности. Хотя за себя Куроо не ручался.

– Я что, забыл закрыть дверь? – раздался голос откуда-то сверху. – Опять сюда умудрился пробраться бродячий кот.

– А тебе что, пять лет? – скептически спросил Куроо. – Только детишкам разжевывают концепт нашего дивного-дивного мира через котов, сов и прочий зоопарк.

– Мне нравится. Животные лучше продаются, знаешь ли.

Коноха спускался с лестницы, нагруженный под завязку коробками. В том, как он ходил кругами, было что-то гипнотическое, и Куроо тряхнул головой. Не хватало еще, чтобы Коноха впарил ему какую-нибудь чепуху.

– Ну да, так-то огонь детям не игрушка, – хмыкнул Куроо.

Вариаций объяснений, как устроен мир, было несколько. Версия для самых маленьких говорила о животных, где вороны и совы – символы дня и ночи, змеи незаметны и потому всегда в тени, и все живут в гармонии, не пересекаясь друг с другом. Только коты ходят, где им вздумается, и делают, что хотят. Куроо больше нравилась версия классом повыше, в которой реалмы и такие, как сам Куроо, распределялись по четырем элементам. Ассоциировать себя со свободным ветром было куда приятнее, звучало как-то солиднее, чем пушистый милый котик.

А вот Бокуто был бы тогда огнем. Вряд ли Коноха срубил бы много денег на такой версии. Возрастной ценз и все такое. Игрушка-башкотряс, которая при малейшем движении по-совиному водила головой, – совсем другой разговор.

Куроо посмотрел на ряд таких, ткнул одной пальцем по макушке и тут же поморщился – игрушечный Бокуто начал не только двигаться, но и орать «хэй, хэй, хэй». Механическая подделка била по ушам. Куроо нажал ей на голову еще раз, чтобы заткнуть. Помогло не сразу, пришлось нажать еще раз. Ну, хоть что-то похожее на оригинал в игрушке было.

– Хочешь купить одного такого? – Коноха уже спустился и теперь распаковывал принесенные коробки.

– Лучше скажи, где сейчас сам Бокуто.

– Спроси чего полегче.

– А я в тебя верил вообще-то, – разочарованно сказал Куроо. – Ну, окей, признаю, я задал слишком сложный вопрос. Тогда, может быть, ты догадываешься, почему я здесь?

– Надеюсь, из-за них, – Коноха кивнул на коробки.

А вот это уже было интересно. Куроо подошел ближе, заглядывая внутрь. Хотелось присвистнуть. Так Куроо и сделал.

– Контрабандные?

– Еще с прошлого сезона.

– Да ты шутишь. И никто из наших не заметил?

– Вы были слишком заняты Бокуто, – напомнил Коноха. – А Дайшо и я в это время совершили обмен.

Если он действительно хотел освежить память, то у Куроо для него плохие новости – они в семи случаях из десяти были заняты Бокуто.

Внутри коробок лежали демпфирары – особая порода камней, добываемых в Теневом реалме. Их уникальное свойство заключалось в излучении, игнорировавшем окружающие условия. Как бы те не менялись, камни оставались стабильны. Но что самое крутое – они умели делиться этим свойством. Жители Теневого использовали чудо-камушки везде, где только можно, вставляя их в украшения и бытовые вещи вроде сковородок. В подробности Куроо не вникал, но знал, как завидовал местным парням Ямамото – девушки там могли все время ходить в мини-юбках из-за постоянно высокой температуры, регулируемой как раз демфирарами. И ходили же. Правда, Куроо было все равно – в его список интересов мини-юбки просто не влезали. Зато влезала возможность позлорадствовать над Ямамото. Ну так, по-дружески.

Те демпфирары, которые лежали в коробке, были ярко янтарного цвета. Вроде бы это что-то значило – Куроо смутно припоминал, что камни отличались друг от друга по цвету и действию. Вряд ли Дайшо расщедрился на какие-то особенно крутые.

– Так ты не за ними? – снова уточнил Коноха.

– Да какая разница уже, – легко отмахнулся Куроо. – Если за сезон ничего не случилось, то и угрозы балансу реалма нет. Но вам очень повезло.

Обычно баланс нарушался только так. Кто-то решил прогуляться к соседям – баланс говорил «до свидания», кто-то захотел протащить уникальную вещицу из другого реалма к себе – баланс говорил «хрен там». Процветали лишь такие сувенирные лавки, как у Конохи, к которым во время Эклипса выстраивались очереди желающих получить безделушку вроде магнитика на холодильник. Бесполезная мелочь, конечно, зато из другого реалма, можно похвастать перед друзьями. А Куроо был рад уже тому, что не приходилось носиться за всякими умниками и изымать контрабанду.

Но иногда, очень и очень редко, реалмы все же принимали вещи из других.

– Жаль, – а Коноха как-то совсем поник.

– Мне прямо больно на тебя смотреть, – признался Куроо. – Что с ними не так? Дайшо вас вокруг пальца обвел, что ли? Загнал испорченные? Проклятые или какие еще?

– Бокуто что-то с ними задумал.

– В твоем исполнении это звучит почти как «спасайтесь все», но недостаточно отчаянно для «мы все умрем», ―тоном эксперта заявил Куроо. Но понять опасения Конохи он мог. Бокуто, который что-то задумал, напоминал стихийное бедствие.

– А все из-за тебя, – проворчал Коноха, закрыв коробки обратно.

– Из-за меня? – искренне возмутился Куроо. – Да я-то каким боком? Меня тут с прошлого сезона не было.

Коноха посмотрел на него с невыразимой болью во взгляде. Почему-то Куроо сразу почувствовал себя последней скотиной.

– Через пару часов у нас тренировка, – вздохнул Коноха. – Если хочешь увидеть Бокуто, то можешь поехать со мной.

– Не зря я в тебя верил!

Но надо было что-то делать с этим неприятным чувством. Карма – дело тонкое, и лучше раскошелиться на идиотский брелок, чем проверять ее на прочность.

– Ну ладно, ладно, – сдался Куроо. – Давай куплю что-нибудь. Только не башкотряса, я же с ума с ним сойду.

* * *

Времени Куроо даром не терял, решив для начала опросить местных и выяснить, не происходило ли чего-нибудь странного, в какой форме сейчас Бокуто и так далее. Иногда они и сами подходили, потому что узнавали. Было немного грустно признавать, что здесь он больше знаменит как «надзиратель Бокуто», чем капитан Некомы, хотя и понять их можно – в последнее время Некома даже на Эклипсе вела себя нейтрально. Но Куроо про себя усмехался и думал: ничего, ничего, они еще покажут.

Куда хуже было то, что Бокуто и в своем реалме вел себя подозрительно тихо, что совсем на него не похоже. Странно все это. Болеет он, что ли? Или настоящего Бокуто похитили, а тут сидит его злобный брат-близнец? Великий сыщик из Куроо, конечно, посредственный, но он просто слишком хорошо знал – стабильность и Бокуто несовместимы.

Когда Куроо уже шел обратно, в голове раздался характерный щелчок – Кенма вышел на связь. Но то, что он сказал, Куроо совершенно не понравилось.

– Сквозная брешь? – переспросил он. – Яку-сан не ошибся?

– Нет. Разрывы есть со стороны и Карасуно, и Фукуродани, – ответил Кенма. – Похоже, кто-то решил сделать из Нохеби мост. Но Яку-сану потребуется время, чтобы вычислить точные координаты.

– Ну, Дайшо в две стороны не разорвался бы, – размышлял вслух Куроо. – Бокуто не покидал Фукуродани, возможно, имеет смысл пересчитать головы остальной команды. Этим я скоро займусь. А как дела в Карасуно?

– Они заняты тренировками.

– Единственные нормальные, – вздохнул Куроо.

– Еще Яку-сан сказал, что никогда не видел таких разрывов.

– И что это значит?

– Не знаю. Но мне это не по душе.

– Окей, держи меня в курсе событий.

В сувенирную лавку Куроо вернулся, пребывая в глубокой задумчивости. Коноха явно хотел его подбодрить, попытавшись впарить очередную безделушку, и изобразил на лице неподдельное удивление, когда Куроо вдруг сдался без боя. Кажется, на этот раз ему подсунули значок.

Грузили коробки с демпфирарами молча. Только когда лифт поднялся над городом, Коноха сказал:

– Не беспокойся о нем. Бокуто в порядке.

– Просто пошел по пути исправления? – спросил Куроо, смотря себе под ноги.

В Полуночном реалме чересчур любили свободу, даже лифты были стеклянными, все просматривалось, как на ладони. Куроо всегда чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, поднимаясь над высотками, и боролся со страхом вот-вот провалиться, зато вид, бесспорно, открывался шикарный. Внизу раскинулся Фукуродани, который щерился башнями, как колючками хвойного дерева, наряженного в бесконечные гирлянды и огоньки. А вот дальше, за пределами города, картинка была уже не такой радостной – лунный свет заливал лишь прилегающие территории и тут же упирался в завесу другого реалма. Ее размытые очертания постоянно двигались, подрагивали, точно раскаленный воздух.

Во всем было виновато лето. Когда дни в смертном мире становились длиннее, территория Полуночного реалма постепенно сжималась, пока не достигала самых границ Фукуродани. Тогда начинался праздник солнцестояния, и если с Полуденным реалмом все было понятно – их территория в тот момент достигала пика, то Полуночный запускал фейерверки, знаменующие начало их времени. После окончания праздника завеса постепенно отступала от города – до следующего солнцестояния, и зимой с такой высоты открывался совсем другой вид, где ночь пожирала даже горизонт.

Куроо отвлекся от созерцания, заметив хитрую улыбку Конохи, и тут до него дошла первая часть фразы.

– И вовсе я за него не беспокоюсь! – с опозданием возмутился Куроо, махнув рукой так, что кулак врезался в стеклянный бок лифта. Неприятный звенящий звук заставил немного сбавить обороты. Куроо подобрался и подарил Конохе один из своих самых циничных взглядов. – Если о чем я и должен беспокоиться, так это о том, чтобы Бокуто случайно не уничтожил весь мир.

– Конечно, конечно, – Коноха энергично покивал. Вот зараза наглая, и улыбочку свою даже не попытался убрать.

– Скоро мы там прилетим? – сменил тему Куроо.

Оказалось, скоро. Лифт аккуратно воткнулся в проем одной из башен и наконец-то открылся – ощущать твердый, надежный камень было гораздо приятнее, чем видеть под собой многометровую пропасть. Куроо даже не протестовал, когда Коноха всучил ему несколько бесценных коробок.

Коридоры петляли безумными лабиринтами, но еще задолго до того, как они вышли к тренировочному залу, Куроо услышал знакомый голос – ни с каким другим спутать его было невозможно. Как обычно, очень громкий.

– Сила в единстве! Все команды имеют слабые и сильные стороны, и мы играем на них, прекрасно зная, с кем имеем дело, будь то непредсказуемые Карасуно, осторожные Нохеби или Некома с ее защитой. – Бокуто насмешливо фыркнул. – Но на этот раз я хочу, чтобы вы забыли о ролях и позициях. Я хочу, чтобы противники видели на ваших футболках не один, два, три и так далее… Но одни четверки!

А он сегодня был в ударе. Бокуто хорошо удавались вдохновляющие речи, что уже делало его отличным лидером. Правда, вместе со своей командой он умудрялся заражать настроением и другие. Палка о двух концах.

На Куроо это тоже работало. Черт возьми, а когда он вообще в последний раз слышал Бокуто? Кажется, прошла целая вечность. Ну ладно, не вечность, конечно, они не виделись всего лишь с конца прошлого Эклипса. Но все равно.

– Игроки, которые могут подавать, принимать и атаковать, – Бокуто еще сильнее повысил голос, – вот какой я вижу Фукуродани!

Бокуто удачно стоял спиной к выходу, и терять такой шанс послушать, что еще он может сказать, Куроо не собирался. Он остановил Коноху в дверях, навалившись на него всем телом, и заткнул ему рот рукой. Ну так, на всякий случай. Надежда была только на то, что Бокуто слишком увлечен собой и не обратит внимание, как меняются лица остальных при виде этого цирка у входа. Коноха же сопротивлялся как мог, задыхаясь от возмущения, что Куроо так отплатил за его доброту. Или просто задыхаясь.

– Сегодня мы обойдем в защите Некому! – важно объявил Бокуто.

Куроо усмехнулся – вот как чувствовал, что будет про него, но удача быстро переметнулась на другую сторону. Бокуто резко обернулся и, вскинув руку, указал в сторону двери, явно наслаждаясь моментом.

Куроо попался и попался быстро. Его присутствие что, чувствовали?

– И у нас даже будет эксперт в этой области!

Как коробки исчезли из рук, он так и не понял, только увидел краем глаза Акааши, который расчетливой тенью уже увел и коробки, и Коноху. В тот же момент к Куроо пришла кармическая месть, когда на шее повис Бокуто, обнимая одной рукой, а другой обрабатывая бок.

– Ах ты! – выдохнул Куроо. Нет уж, в долгу он не останется.

Они завозились, пытаясь добраться друг до друга. Бокуто занял выигрышное положение, и отплатить той же монетой, пересчитав все ребра, было не так-то просто. Но Куроо знал все о его слабых местах. Набрав побольше воздуха, он выдохнул на ухо Бокуто и ожидаемо выбил из него возмущенный вопль – секунды замешательства хватило, чтобы вывернуться из хватки и самому нанести контрудар.

Ну, и кто теперь попался? Куроо намеревался продолжить и набрать еще очков, как вдруг Бокуто взял и спутал все карты:

– Пришел, потому что почувствовал угрозу всему живому?

Куроо остановился, напрягшись. Что-то тут было не так. В стиле Бокуто было нарушать установленные правила, но им всегда двигал порыв – не холодный расчет. А тут он говорил так, как будто знал о проблеме в реалмах, был к ним причастен и осознавал возможные риски. В голове не укладывалось. Версия про злобного брата-близнеца на секунду показалась не таким уж бредом сумасшедшего.

Но всего на секунду. Все-таки Бокуто в роли Темного Властелина мог существовать только где-то в параллельной реальности. Хотя вряд ли они возможны в мире духов.

– Теперь никто, ни ты, ни кто-либо еще, не сможет заблокировать мой диагональный! – самодовольно сообщил Бокуто, одной фразой возвращая все на свои места. – Теперь у меня есть прямой!

– Как будто он тебе поможет, придурок, – оскалился Куроо и пнул его напоследок, прежде чем тот успел увернуться.

Бокуто засопел, обиженно бормоча что-то про то, кто тут еще придурок, и что вообще можно было бы порадоваться. Ну, или хотя бы испугаться.

– Покажешь хоть? – сдался Куроо.

– Не дождешься, – буркнул Бокуто.

Ага, начал упираться. Окей.

– Так и думал, что у тебя ничего нет, – наигранно протянул Куроо, вздыхая.

– Вот и есть! – немедленно взвился Бокуто. – Акааши! Скажи ему!

– Да, – кивнул Акааши, не отвлекаясь от коробок. – Есть.

– И он ведь очень крутой?

– Безобразно крутой.

Бокуто повернулся к остальным, уставившись на них в требовательном ожидании.

– И очень быстрый, – добавил Сарукуй.

– И заблокировать тяжело, – согласился Коми.

– Да, да, – поддержал Вашио. – Его даже коснуться не получается!

Онага помедлил, видимо, раздумывая, что бы сказать и не повториться, и просто поднял большой палец вверх.

– Вот видишь, – подытожил Бокуто, разом сменив гнев на милость. – Но ты опоздал. Потом как-нибудь покажу, чтобы ты проверил на себе. А пока, – он ловко поймал брошенный Акааши демпфирар, – посмотри, как мы обставим вас в защите!

– Я весь во внимании, – заинтересовался Куроо.

Не тем он занимался, ох, не тем. Но команда находилась тут в полном составе, придраться не к чему, и все лишь усложнялось. Нужно было выпытывать у Бокуто напрямую, если они и правда что-то натворили, а он охотнее сотрудничал, когда был в настроении. К тому же, Куроо и правда грызло любопытство, так что почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным.

Все, кроме Бокуто и Акааши, расселись по скамейкам.

– Обмануться очень просто, – Бокуто начал издалека. – И проще всего обмануть ваши глаза. Вы следите за движениями противника – и они вас обманывают. Вы следите за мячом – и вы снова обмануты. Раз за разом, раз за разом вы покупаетесь на финты и чувствуете себя полными неудачниками. Но есть один момент, один-единственный, который на вашей стороне.

Бокуто высоко поднял руку, а затем резко опустил, как будто отправляя на чужое поле свой коронный диагональный.

– Момент удара, – выдержав паузу, сказал он. – Каждый удар уникален и звучит по-своему. Научившись различать их, ни один хитрозадый противник не сможет обвести вас вокруг пальца!

– И как же нам слушать, эм-м, удары на стадионе, где одни крики болельщиков чего стоят? – неуверенно спросил Коноха.

– Очень просто! – с готовностью ответил Бокуто. – Сконцентрируйтесь!

Куроо заметил, как все перевели взгляд с Бокуто на Акааши, как бы спрашивая: это все сейчас серьезно? Но Акааши только кивнул.

Взгляды снова вернулись к Бокуто.

– В этом нам поможет… – он вдруг нахмурился.

– Демпфирар, – подсказал Акааши.

– Именно. – Бокуто подкинул янтарный камушек, а потом, поймав, выставил перед всеми на раскрытой ладони. – Он работает как глушилка, оставляет вас в полной тишине. В Нохеби сейчас пользуется дикой популярностью, чтобы не слышать стенаний Дайшо.

Кто-то сбоку прыснул от сдавленного смеха. Куроо уже даже становилось жаль Дайшо: всем настолько не давала покоя его личная жизнь и вообще ее наличие, что ли?

– Но Акааши молодец, – Акааши тут же в подтверждение получил от Бокуто щедрый хлопок по спине, от которого согнулся пополам, – и придумал, как его усовершенствовать.

Усовершенствовать? Куроо не ослышался?

– Мы проткнем его бенгальским огнем!

– Мы сделаем гибрид, – перевел Акааши. – Если в демпфираре будет что-то из нашего реалма, Бокуто-сан сможет на него влиять. Например, добавить исключение – звук удара по мячу. По идее, должно сработать.

Все, конец. Куроо отклонился назад и приложился головой о стену. Камень немного холодил голову, но помогало не особо. Последний рубеж рухнул. Ну ладно, Бокуто всегда был без тормозов, но Акааши! Акааши казался оплотом здравомыслия и благоразумия, его присутствие позволяло Куроо верить, что хоть кто-то способен противостоять сумасбродству Бокуто.

Но нет, не способен. Если не способен Акааши, то никто уже не справится. Себя-то Куроо уже давно в расчет не брал.

– На меня-то вы чего пялитесь? – вздохнул он, когда понял, что от него явно чего-то ждут. – Я вам не мамочка, чтобы разрешать или запрещать.

– Зато всегда готов отлучить от сладкого, – засмеялся рядом Коми.

Куроо развел руками, как бы показывая, что не он такой – жизнь такая.

– А что скажешь в целом? – спросил Бокуто.

Предложение Акааши лежало где-то в тех слоях, когда безумие превращалось в гениальность. Или в Спарту. Трудно недооценить влияние асов на их реалмы, когда перед глазами тихая гавань Карасуно или технологичная Нохеби. Только вот за все надо платить. Асы могли менять реалмы, как им вздумается, но и взамен отдавали многое. Та же Нохеби была печально известным примером – Казума Нумай практически изничтожил себя в попытках угодить чужим желаниям.

В Фукуродани же совсем иначе относились к своему асу. Бокуто влиял на реалм скорее интуитивно, чем напрямую. И никто не думал жаловаться, прекрасно понимая, что через все лишения они сохраняли ему силы. Неудивительно, что его считали потенциально самым опасным среди асов. Разовая акция не должна забрать слишком много, но другой вопрос – какими будут последствия, учитывая, что для Бокуто это впервые? Жаль, не было Кенмы, чтобы оценить все риски.

Впрочем, тут был Акааши. Вряд ли он решил надоумить Бокуто на нечто такое, если бы сомневался в нем. Куроо попытался прочитать в Акааши хотя бы намек на волнение, чтобы с чистой совестью осудить, но плюнул, увидев только спокойствие самого Будды. Бесполезно. Поддержка Бокуто, как обычно, была абсолютной.

– Имеет право на существование, – пожал плечами Куроо. – Насколько я знаю, ничего подобного еще никто не делал. Если получится, будешь первопроходцем. Выдадим тебе медаль, – он хищно улыбнулся, – с занесением в грудную клетку.

– Никто не делал, а я сделаю, – упрямо ответил Бокуто. – Акааши!

– Бокуто-сан, – Акааши протянул ему упаковку бенгальских огней.

Начиналось. До сих пор Куроо не доводилось видеть силу аса в действии, ведь, как правило, его посылали в один Полуночный, а у Некомы не было своего реалма. Несправедливость как она есть, но это и к лучшему – не хотелось даже представлять, что бы в будущем делал Лев с такой силой. Но ребята рассказывали, как подчиняли себе реалмы другие асы. Определенного способа не было, во все времена каждый находил свои лазейки – кто-то заключал договора и давал обещания, кто-то приносил жертвы, а кто-то чуть ли не собственными руками выдирал куски реалма и лепил из них, что хотел, точно гончар из глины.

Минуты шли, ничего не происходило. Бокуто, вытащив одну палочку, нацелился ее кончиком в блестящую поверхность демпфирара и замер так – чуть сгорбившись, широко расставив руки, напоминая птицу, которая расправила крылья над гнездом. На его сосредоточенном лице выступила испарина, между бровей пролегла глубокая складка. Наверное, для постороннего наблюдателя это смотрелось нелепо и даже забавно, но Куроо был здесь, рядом, и чувствовал изменения в реалме – и они нарастали с ужасающей скоростью.

Взрывной волне предшествовала искра на кончике бенгальского огня. Короткая, с гулким, утробным звуком, волна разошлась вокруг Бокуто, не докатившись до скамеек. Но она задела Акааши – его сбило с ног и протащило на метр по полу.

– Не отвлекайся, Бокуто-сан, – предупреждающе сказал Акааши.

Кажется, он был в порядке. Куроо всего-навсего предполагал, не в силах отвести взгляд от рук Бокуто. Палочка бенгальского огня теперь буквально вплавилась в демпфирар. Вот уж чего Куроо не ожидал, так это того, что у Бокуто так просто получится создать новую форму. Но он всегда умел удивлять.

Около него начали закручиваться потоки энергии, похожие на светящуюся пыль, они стягивались внутрь гибридного демпфирара. Выглядела картинка действительно завораживающе, причем спорно, что именно завораживало больше – потоки энергии или сосредоточенный Бокуто.

– Ч-черт!

Его лицо исказилось, он крепко обхватил двумя ладонями демпфирар и в следующий момент послышался хлопок. Колебания реалма исчезли, как и поток энергии. Бокуто стоял и рассеянно смотрел на свои руки, все черные от золы и пепла. Демпфирар исчез, как будто его и не было.

Ничего не получилось.

– Бокуто-сан? – осторожно позвал Акааши.

Кажется, его голос вывел Бокуто из ступора.

– А-а! Проклятье! – заорал он и хлопнул себя по щекам. – Я облажался! Как я мог теперь-то облажаться?! Черт. Черт, черт, черт.

Кто сейчас и напоминал черта, так это сам Бокуто – на его лице отпечатался причудливый узор.

– Акааши, давай еще раз! – но на удивление так просто он не сдавался. – Только отойди от меня подальше.

Акааши молча передал ему новый демпфирар и палочку бенгальского огня и отошел к скамейкам, где его за руку тут же поймал Куроо, усаживая рядом.

– Он не оговорился? Бокуто сказал «теперь»? – прошептал Куроо. – Как давно он уже пытается подчинить реалм?

– С прошлого сезона, – эхом ответил Акааши. – Мы ведь тогда проиграли. Бокуто-сан тренировался втайне ото всех.

Второй демпфирар взорвался гораздо быстрее. А за ним последовали третий и четвертый – запал Бокуто держался дольше, чем обычно.

– Он всего в шаге от прорыва. Ну что за удивительный парень? – усмехнулся Куроо и запоздало сообразил, что сказал это вслух.

Бокуто смотрел на него и торжествующе улыбался.

– Идиота кусок! Не отвле… – предостережение Куроо потонуло в очередном взрыве. Четвертый демпфирар продержался совсем недолго.

В ответ Бокуто раздосадовано чихнул. Ребята вскочили со скамеек, окружив его со всех сторон.

– Капитан, ты в порядке?

– Не парься, получится в следующий раз!

– Бокуто-сан, возьми полотенце.

Но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, Бокуто даже не думал расстраиваться.

– Не нужно ему полотенце, – сказал Куроо. Он вклинился в круг, быстро мазнул пальцем по щеке Бокуто и затем провел по своей. – Это боевой раскрас.

– И это все? – Коноха приподнял бровь, быстро присоединяясь к веселью. – Ничего ты не понимаешь в боевых раскрасах! Вот как надо!

– Эй! Я вам не палитра! – возмутился Бокуто, но протестовал он скорее для вида, чем всерьез.

Второй раз за сегодня волнение резко перескочило в восторг, но теперь оно перекинулось и на Куроо. Никто из них не успокоился, пока не нанес себе свой собственный боевой раскрас, разумеется, самый правильный и верный. Бокуто в итоге оказался самым чистым и еще долго ворчал, пока кто-то не сказал волшебное слово:

– Барбекю!

Ямамото и остальные были правы – Куроо действительно очень любил ходить в Полуночный реалм. Но не из-за одного барбекю, конечно.

* * *

Барбекю решили устроить тут же, на крыше здания. Куроо не успел оглянуться, как на площадке появился гриль и небольшие столики, а по всей площадке загорелись фонари. Но самое главное принесли Широфуку и Сузумеда – вкусное-вкусное мясо. Слюни у всех потекли, стоило выложить его на гриль.

– Так, вы действуете мне на нервы, – грозно сказала Широфуку, щелкнув щипцами в воздухе там, где только что была любопытная физиономия Коми. – Нам не помешает помощь, но не всех сразу. Добровольцы есть?

– Я хочу помогать! – выступил вперед Бокуто.

– Ты все сожрешь еще на решетке гриля!

– Положись на меня, я за ним присмотрю, – пообещал Куроо.

Широфуку решительно развернула за плечи их обоих.

– Вдвоем вы сожрете все еще быстрее.

– Это предвзятое отношение! – взбунтовался Бокуто.

– Это нарушение прав капитанов! – вторил ему Куроо.

Широфуку еще раз пригрозила раскаленными щипцами, и пришлось сдаться. Куроо и Бокуто отвернулись, низко опустив головы. Несправедливость снова восторжествовала – и это хорошо. Для них хорошо. Куроо выставил кулак и заговорщически улыбнулся. Бокуто ответил тем же. Они стукнулись кулаками, сработано было идеально – им удалось малой кровью отделаться ото всех обязанностей.

Не дождавшись других добровольцев, Широфуку сделала выбор сама.

– Вы двое, – она указала на Вашио и Онагу, – будете помогать. Остальные займитесь чем-нибудь и не путайтесь под ногами.

Пользуясь моментом, Куроо увел Бокуто в сторону – он редко оказывался один, так что надо было действовать быстро, пока Бокуто не утянуло куда-то еще. Они отошли к самому краю крыши.

– Как же я устал, – пожаловался Бокуто, перевешиваясь через парапет. – Мне кажется, на мне ни одного живого места не осталось после этих мерзких глушилок!

– Ты плохо контролируешь силу, – Куроо встал рядом, облокотившись. Вокруг гриля все пришло в движение – Широфуку была отличным организатором, особенно с оружием в руках. – Но это дело практики, ты же знаешь.

– Да знаю я, знаю! – нахмурился Бокуто. – Тоже мне учитель нашелся, то не появляешься столько месяцев, то строишь из себя самого умного.

– Пристыдить пытаешься?

Бокуто выпрямился и посмотрел на него.

– А получилось?

– Только чуть-чуть, – соврал Куроо.

На самом деле он был бы рад приходить в Полуночный почаще. Был бы рад видеть Бокуто почаще – ладно, хоть себе Куроо врать не станет. Но чем дальше, тем меньше это походило на что-то нормальное. Не так давно Куроо вообще поймал себя на мысли, что хорошо бы, если Бокуто снова нарушил бы правила, и тогда у Куроо появился бы повод его увидеть. Обалдеть. До чего он докатился? Куроо вроде как один из Некомы, хранитель порядка и гармонии в этом гребаном мире, почему он желал ему зла?

Тогда-то Куроо и понял, что ловушка захлопнулась. Жаль, он отказывался понимать, что если жертва начинала барахтаться, то увязала еще сильнее.

– Ты пропустил праздник солнцестояния, – продолжал ворчать Бокуто. – Мы тут такой фейерверк забабахали, ты не представляешь! Вж-ж-ж! – он вскинул руку вверх. – Он до самой луны долетел.

– Не мог он до луны долететь.

– Я видел собственными глазами!

– Тогда точно долетел, – Куроо охотно согласился с самым железным из аргументов Бокуто. Спорить с ним было себе дороже.

– Ну? А ты чем таким важным был занят, что все пропустил?

– Дай-ка подумать, – Куроо напрягся, вспоминая. Какой фигней они только не занимались. – А! Точно. Слышал уже про наше светлое будущее? Конкурента Ямамото?

– Кажется, Акааши что-то рассказывал. Долговязый такой, мощный, но проблемный?

– Кенма его так расписал? – хмыкнул Куроо. – Ну, в общем, да, это наш Лев. Мы занимались тем, что делали из него мужчину.

– О-о, – многозначительно протянул Бокуто и привалился к нему плечом. – Не знал, что у вас в Некоме такие обычаи.

– Не о том думаешь.

– Как говоришь, так и думаю!

– Мы всего-то устроили ему посвящение. Ямамото подстерег на пути из столовой, наплел ему что-то с три короба, ну, знаешь, он умеет, а потом подключились уже я и Кенма.

Куроо рассказывал все в мельчайших подробностях: как они затащили Льва в онсен, как выкрали одежду, как открыли под ним тропу и там оставили. Они давно не болтали с Бокуто вот так, а они именно болтали – история затягивалась, когда Бокуто что-то спрашивал, смеялся и заражал этим самого Куроо.

Потом ветер сменился, и в их сторону повеяло запахом мяса. Подло со стороны мяса. Вылазка в сторону гриля закончилась очередными угрозами Широфуку, и им пришлось поспешно капитулировать – на другом конце крыши Коноха как раз расправлял поле для игры в Твистер.

– Вы тоже будете играть? – спросил Акааши.

– Конечно! – хором ответили Куроо и Бокуто.

– За что нам все это? – Коми переглянулся с Сакуруем. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

– А это вместо тренировки, – сказал Бокуто.

Играли они впятером, роль ведущего предусмотрительно взял на себя Акааши. Предусмотрительно – потому что играть против Куроо и Бокуто, объединивших усилия, было равносильно попыткам пробить головой стену. Когда-то даже Кенма об этом говорил: «Было бы страшно, если бы вы играли в одной команде».

Первым свалился Сакуруй, но он и не особо старался – знал, что бесполезно. По-своему, очень мудрый ход, как ни посмотри.

– Бокуто-сан, левую руку на красное, – озвучил Акааши следующий приговор.

Бокуто закинул руку над коленом Коми, придавливая его к полу. Куроо мог только догадываться, каково тому в таком положении, когда сверху не давал расслабиться Бокуто, а снизу царственно раскинулся Куроо.

– Чтоб вас, – на выдохе произнес Коми.

Он вышел вторым. Дольше всех продержался Коноха, кто ж знал, что он такой гибкий.

– Балетом занимаешься, что ли? – поинтересовался Куроо.

– А вы чем занимаетесь? – в ответ спросил Коноха и тут же закатил глаза: – Хотя нет, не рассказывай, не хочу ничего знать.

– Куроо-сан, правая нога на желтое.

– Только не нога! – завопил Коноха.

Он тоже вылетел.

– В конце останется только один, – сказал Куроо.

– Хи ви а, борн ту би кингс, – затянул Бокуто. – Ви а зэ принсес оф зе юниверс!

Не было на свете ничего более затянутого, чем поединок один на один в Твистере. Сколько они ползали по цветным кружкам, Куроо не знал, но заметил, что через какое-то время даже Акааши надоело – он перестал крутить рулетку и явно давал указания, стремясь завалить хоть кого-нибудь из них. Работало это так себе. Примерно так же работала и голова Куроо из-за того, что Бокуто постоянно пытался придавить его к земле. Казалось, еще немного, и он вплавит свое тело в тело Куроо, как тот бенгальский огонь — в демпфирар.

Разговоры ребят, наблюдающих за их возней, доносились как будто издалека. В какой-то момент к ним подошла Широфуку, которой понадобились дополнительные рабочие руки, чтобы закончить последние приготовления.

– А что с Сузумедой? – услышал Куроо вопрос Коми. – На ней весь вечер лица нет, грустная такая ходит.

– Волнуется, – Широфуку вздохнула. – Мизуки-чан, ее подруга, пропала, никому ничего не сказав.

– Давно? – спросил Коноха.

– И дня не прошло, – она отмахнулась. – Я говорила Сузумеде, что не стоит так переживать, наверняка Мизуки-чан просто загуляла. Она у нас девочка романтичная, любит подумать о вечном… Ну, вы сами знаете, как это у нас бывает.

– А, надо спросить у Цукки! – сказал Коноха. – Она же его встречала, когда он пришел?

– Мы, кстати, забыли позвать Цукишиму на барбекю, – вспомнил Коми.

– Гостеприимству нас никто не учил, понятно, – Широфуку снова вздохнула.

Куроо так и застыл, не веря в то, что услышал.

– Цукишима? – повторил он. – Цукишима Кей из Карасуно?

– Да, – откликнулся рядом Бокуто. – По-твоему, с кем я тренировал прямой? Цукки, конечно, не ты, но блок у него хорош. Ты на красный переставлять руку собираешься или нет?

В голове как будто сошлись две параллельные линии. Цукишима Кей из Карасуно был здесь. Все правильно. Вот кто прошел через сквозную брешь из Полуденного реалма в Полуночный. Только вот какого черта тут происходило? Одно дело, когда Бокуто что-то нарушал, в ответе был лишь он сам, но совсем другое, если команда укрывала у себя вторженца и делала вид, что все в порядке. Куроо даже осмыслить этого не мог.

Он медленно осел на землю.

– О! Победа за мной! – обрадовался Бокуто, вставая.

– Бокуто, ты вообще понимаешь, что вы делаете? – бесцветно спросил Куроо.

– Праздную, видимо. Широфуку, как там мое барбекю?

– Да можешь уже…

– Да ты в своем уме? – Куроо вскинулся и схватил Бокуто за ворот футболки. – Цукишима из Карасуно, ему нельзя здесь находиться. Все реалмы сейчас трясет, возмущения такие, что разрывы могут появиться где угодно, даже сам Эклипс под угрозой, а ты сидишь тут и улыбаешься тому, как здорово вы с Цукишимой потренировали какой-то прямой!

– Куроо-сан, – попытался остановить его Акааши.

Но Куроо не хотел ничего слушать. За действия команды должен отвечать капитан.

– Ты хоть думал о последствиях, Бокуто?

– А все так хорошо начиналось, – глухо отозвался он. – Мы вроде давно знакомы, разве нет? Ты уже должен был понять, где я видел эти последствия.

Бокуто заставил отпустить себя – хватка, с которой он сжал запястье Куроо, была жесткой и сильной, такой, что хотелось зашипеть от боли. Бокуто злился, и это отзывалось в самом реалме. Колебания в нем ощущались чуть ли не на физическом уровне.

– А я-то думал, чего ты пришел? – Бокуто насмешливо изогнул бровь. – Вот оно что! В мире снова что-то пошло не так, и великий Куроо примчался его спасать. Но знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? – он ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. – Ты считаешь всех своих друзей работой. Ты меня считаешь своей работой.

Бокуто сделал несколько шагов назад, а затем развернулся и, сунув руки в карманы, направился к выходу.

– Мне надоела эта унылая вечеринка. Делай что хочешь.

Никто раньше не говорил Куроо, насколько тишина может быть удушающей.

Почему все смотрели на него так, будто это он виноват?

– Ты что, совсем идиот? – Широфуку нарушила молчание первая. Куроо не заметил, как та оказалась рядом, зато почувствовал затрещину. Еще как почувствовал. – Думаешь, мы совсем отбитые на голову?

– Да уж, – вздохнул Коноха.

– Даже немного обидно, – согласился Коми.

– Ничего не понимаю, – Куроо тряхнул головой. – Цукишима же из Карасуно, и он здесь…

– Я пытался тебе сказать, – прервал его Акааши. Ничего себе: Акааши и прервал. Такое могло случиться, только если он вне себя от злости, пусть внешне это никак не проявлялось. – Цукишима находится здесь по лицензии. Причем уже несколько дней. Все совершенно законно, мы ничего не нарушаем.

– По лицензии? – тупо повторил Куроо.

– Ты точно один из Некомы? – удивился Коноха. – Если существуют лицензии на товары, которые мы продаем во время Эклипса, то почему бы не существовать лицензии на нахождение духа в чужом реалме? Исключения всегда были и будут.

– В последний раз эту лицензию получал Укай Иккей, – подтвердил Сакуруй.

– Да, когда сам еще участвовал в играх Эклипса, – покивал Коми. – Ты не знал? Укай-сан и Некомата-сан были же друзьями, Некомата-сан не рассказывал?

Куроо был слишком сбит с толку, чтобы копаться в памяти. Но кое-что лежало на поверхности – ведь Яку говорил, что характер разрывов странный, он таких еще не видел. Возможно, потому что их создал тот, кто попадал под исключение. И замешательство Яку тогда объяснялось тем, что Укай Иккей играл задолго до того, как Яку или Куроо вообще на свет появились.

Не укладывалось в голове. Куроо ненавидел эту черту в себе: выходило, что ему проще обвинить кого-то, чем поверить в невозможное. Как будто бы он на раз забывал, кто его окружал – исключительные, потрясающие придурки.

Хотя главным придурком тут был он сам.

– Найди его, – сказал Акааши.

«И извинись». Он явно не договорил, но Куроо понял и так.

– Ты сказал, что у вас какие-то проблемы? Реалмы трясет и все такое? – спросил Коноха. Куроо кивнул. – Не волнуйся, мы свяжемся с Кенмой и расскажем про Цукки, чтобы его разрыв не спутал все карты в расследовании.

– Да, я свяжусь, – подтвердил Акааши.

Нет, ну какой же Куроо все-таки придурок.

– Хорошо, полагаюсь на вас, – выдохнул он. – Где Бокуто может быть?

– Где угодно, – развел руками Коноха. – Это же наш Бокуто.

Ну, уйти далеко он точно не мог. Куроо чуть ли не бегом припустил к выходу, но его окликнула Широфуку. Он остановился и только чудом успел среагировать на летящий в него предмет. Кое-как поймав, Куроо увидел у себя на ладони небольшой флакон.

– Если все будет совсем плохо, он тебе понадобится! – крикнула Широфуку.

Куроо решил не уточнять, что это и зачем. Ему нужно было найти Бокуто.

* * *

Кажется, он обежал все закоулки в здании, заглядывая даже в кладовки. Один этаж, второй, третий, четвертый… десятый, пятнадцатый – да сколько их здесь было? Куроо сбился со счета после двадцатого или двадцать первого. Пока он блуждал, Бокуто успел бы уже скрыться на обратной стороне луны.

Удача вернулась вместе с шумом воды. Душевая. Кто-то был в душевой.

Куроо зашел внутрь и остановился напротив одной из кабинок.

– Бокуто?

– Отвали от меня, – услышал Куроо знакомый голос. Все-таки нашел.

Только что ему сказать? Достаточно ли будет одних извинений?

– Может, ты выйдешь, и мы поговорим?

Но ответа так и не последовало.

– Не хочешь, – понял Куроо. – Что же, в таком случае хотя бы выслушай меня.

Что-то скрипнуло – видимо, винт. Шум воды стал громче. Слушать Бокуто, очевидно, тоже ничего не хотел.

– Будешь себя так вести, пропустишь, как я тебя хвалю, – на пробу сказал Куроо. – Неужели оставишь без внимания этот исторический момент, когда я признаю тебя крутым?

Последнее средство привлечь внимание также не сработало. Или Бокуто его и правда больше не слышал.

– Ну, как знаешь. Не очень-то и хотелось.

На самом деле странно получалось: все знали, что проще всего вернуть Бокуто настроение, начав петь ему дифирамбы, но обычно Куроо не принимал в них участие. Наоборот, подначивал, ставил под сомнение – и позволял остальным возразить, что в действительности Бокуто классный, самый красивый, и каждая фанатка с трибун мечтает взять у него автограф. Не потому что Куроо не хотел давать лишний повод для гордости, не потому что думал иначе, но потому что просто боялся хвалить. Ему казалось, что любая похвала от него будет равносильна признанию – и совсем не признанию крутости или чего-либо еще.

Но, если говорить честно, Бокуто был крут с самого начала.

Впервые они встретились на Эклипсе. Так получилось, что для обоих тот сезон стал дебютным, очередь выбирать была за Карасуно, и они впервые выбрали волейбол. Мог ли кто-то предположить, как прочно волейбол войдет в их жизни после? Несмотря на то, что каждая команда имела право выбрать любую игру с мячом, с тех пор из сезона в сезон они все, не сговариваясь, останавливались на волейболе. Кто знает, почему так. Куроо мог сказать за себя – во всем виноват Бокуто.

До этого Куроо никогда не испытывал особого трепета перед Эклипсом. Игры как игры – ничего больше. Они все были для него одинаковыми. Куроо неплохо играл во что угодно, начиная от бильярда и заканчивая футболом, а когда вошел в состав команды Некомы, думал об Эклипсе лишь как о дани традициям. И первая же игра показала, как много он упускал.

Бокуто Котаро. Палка о двух концах, заражающая азартом не просто свою команду, но и окружающих. Вот тогда Куроо и попался. Волейбол был только началом.

– Наверняка ты сейчас думаешь что-то вроде, – Куроо нарочно повысил голос, чтобы получилось более похоже, – «А-а, как он меня бесит! Испортил всю вечеринку с барбекю, мерзавец!» Я угадал?

Молчание в ответ стало уже почти привычным.

– И ты имеешь на это право. Давно пора было, если серьезно, а то я начинал подозревать, что я идеален, – отшутился Куроо. Он стянул с вешалки полотенце – просто чтобы держать что-то в руках. – Но ты не думай, меня ты тоже бесил. Когда меня отправили в Фукуродани, я отказывался понимать, почему ты делал то, что делал. Вроде капитан, а вел себя как последний мудак. Шумный, безответственный, бестолковый мудак.

Вспоминать теперь о том, как Куроо приходил к наставнику Некомате и просил наказать Бокуто, а то и сместить с должности капитана вовсе, или хотя бы больше не отправлять к нему самого Куроо, было просто смешно.

– Но потом мне намекнули, что я сужу всех со своей колокольни. Приятного было мало, конечно, зато это помогло мне кое-что осознать. Некома всегда могла ходить везде, тропы открывали перед нами любой реалм, в любое время, и я не мог понять чувства тех, кто видел мир только во время Эклипса. Так что я тоже вел себя, как мудак, – Куроо виновато почесал щеку. – Наш мир не погибнет, если ты время от времени будешь лезть, куда не следует. Ты ведь как ребенок, который бегает, играет и возвращается домой с разбитыми коленками. Все разрывы и бреши – твои разбитые коленки. Они неприятны, они оставляют на изнанке реалмов следы, да и мамка будет ругаться, но такие следы не более чем синяки и ссадины. Их нужно просто вовремя заклеивать пластырем – и все.

Было отчего-то очень стыдно, но одновременно легче – Куроо, оказывается, давно не говорил начистоту.

– Но мамка из меня оказалась не очень, у меня даже пластыря нет. Да и вообще, какого черта? Ведь я тоже не против пожертвовать своими коленками ради какой-нибудь очень важной цели, тебе ли не знать. Поэтому не смей больше говорить, что ты моя работа, слышишь?

Но спасибо, что сказал об этом сейчас.

Шум воды вдруг прекратился. Дверь кабинки открылась, громко ударившись о соседнюю, и Куроо столкнулся взглядом с Бокуто. Бокуто выглядел недовольным, но очень смешным: мокрый по пояс, его футболка липла к телу, а волосы потеряли форму и теперь свисали прямыми прядями. Неловкость, которая все нарастала во время этого странного монолога Куроо, сразу куда-то делась.

– Вовсе я не ребенок, – проворчал Бокуто, вырывая из рук полотенце.

Куроо не выдержал и рассмеялся. Бокуто был просто невозможен.

– Принимал холодный душ? Не знал, что ты способен успокаиваться сам, – заметил Куроо. – Надо сказать ребятам, чтобы не тратили силы, сотрясая воздух, в попытках донести, какой ты на самом деле крутой.

– Не знал, что ты способен на такой поток сознания, – вернул ему Бокуто. Он яростно вытирался полотенцем, кажется, желая вернуть волосам хоть намек на прежнюю форму. – Надо сказать старикам с Эклипса, что из тебя получится отличный оратор, будешь выступать перед началом игр. Под твой голос хоть в сон не клонит.

– Дураков в ораторы не берут, – сказал Куроо.

Разом стало как-то спокойнее. Бокуто явно больше не злился, хоть и продолжал ворчать.

Куроо сунул руки в карманы, раз уж полотенце у него отобрали, и нашарил там что-то гладкое. Точно, флакон. Куроо вытащил его наружу и в который раз удивился: насколько же хорошо команда Фукуродани знала своего капитана? Оказалось, Широфуку кинула ему средство для укладки волос.

– Невыносимое зрелище. – Куроо встал у Бокуто за спиной и поднял у него над головой флакончик. – Давай превратим твое гнездо во что-то более привычное.

Глаза Бокуто округлились.

– Ты что, ясновидящий? Знал, куда я пойду?

– Не я. Но Широфуку — вполне возможно.

Бокуто убрал с головы полотенце и замер, видимо, разрешая Куроо действовать. Щадящее наказание. Гель был прохладным и прилипал к рукам, а вот волосы Бокуто были очень мягкими, совсем непохожими на его обычные жесткие колючки, как у ежа.

– Ты знал, что моя команда лучшая?

– Я думал, моя команда лучшая, – ответил Куроо. – Но ладно, так уж и быть, я учту Фукуродани как конкурентов.

Увлекшись строительством нового Вавилона на голове Бокуто, Куроо не сразу заметил, что тот сидел с закрытыми глазами. Вот засранец, еще и балдел от прикосновений. Впрочем, он заслужил. Куроо почти закончил, когда услышал мерное сопение – отлично, в итоге Бокуто забалдел так, что вообще уснул. Причем стоя.

А прическа удалась. Куроо был доволен результатом.

– Акааши? – сонно спросил Бокуто.

Акааши? Где-то внутри заворочалось глухое раздражение – ну, приплыли, сражался с волосами тут Куроо, а вспоминали почему-то Акааши.

Бокуто потянулся рукой к виску и нахмурился. Его веки дрогнули, глаза открылись – они почему-то казались на несколько тонов темнее.

– Да, он со мной, – сказал Бокуто, и до Куроо дошло, что Акааши просто использовал телепатическую связь. – К общежитиям? Женским? – в его голосе прорезалось возмущение. – Понял, понял. Мы скоро будем.

Бокуто душераздирающе зевнул и посмотрел на Куроо через отражение зеркала.

– Робин сказал, что нас ждут. Нужно спасать мир и так далее.

– Робин? – моргнул Куроо.

– Полуночный реалм, мрачный Фукуродани в лунном свете… – туманно объяснил Бокуто. – Да я же почти как Бэтмен в Готэме!

Если кто и был виноват в том, что его несло в комиксы, то это Куроо. Подсадил на свою голову.

– А я тогда кто? – спросил Куроо. – Скажешь, что Женщина-Кошка, и я убью тебя.

– Хорошо, я молчу. Я молчу! – Бокуто рассмеялся.

– Пошли уже, Бэтмен.

Бокуто вел по городу мертвыми петлями. Иногда казалось, что все улицы сливались в одну, а мимо этого дома они уже проходили – и все же Куроо позволял себя вести. Выворачивая из очередного проулка, Бокуто оглянулся и страшным голосом сообщил, что дальше их ждет запретная зона.

Женские общежития были такими же исполинскими башнями в стиле безумной архитектуры Фукуродани, но, благодаря причудливым фонарям, выглядели не настолько мрачными. Куроо заметил в окнах любопытные взгляды – ну, конечно, когда еще сюда забредало столько парней.

Вместе с Куроо и Бокуто – четверо. Акааши и Цукишима уже были здесь, рядом с ними стояли Широфуку и Сузумеда.

– Цукишима, давно не виделись, – поздоровался Куроо.

– Неожиданная встреча. – Цукишима чуть склонил голову, явно стараясь сохранить хотя бы видимость вежливости и дружелюбия. Но Куроо так просто не проведешь.

– Ну, ну, чего так холодно? – сощурился Куроо. – Мы же неплохо проводили время вместе. Какой же ты сухарь, Цукишима!

– Когда вы только успели? – недовольно спросил Бокуто.

– Некомата-сенсей любит устраивать разминки с Карасуно. Вот мы и посмотрели на их новичков, – хмыкнул Куроо. – А ты думаешь, почему Цукишима так хорошо тебя блокировал? Куроо-семпай постарался.

– Куроо-семпай офигел, по-моему!

– Будет тебе, – примирительно сказал Куроо и посмотрел на Акааши. – Так что вы уже успели выяснить? Кенма ничего не говорил?

Рассказ Акааши больше всего напоминал рапорт – все по делу, разложено по полочкам, не хватало разве что данных о времени и погоде. Но самое обидное, что на пару с Кенмой они за час сделали раз в десять больше, чем Куроо за весь день. Чем он отличился за сегодня? Обидел Бокуто, помирился с Бокуто. Отлично.

Картинка выстраивалась так себе. Цукишима хоть ничего и не сделал, но существенно повлиял на происходящее – его разрывом воспользовался кто-то другой. Как правило, разрыв видел только сам создатель, даже члены команд, самые чувствительные к изменениям в своих реалмах, прошли бы мимо. Куроо тоже ничего не видел. Место, которое указал Цукишима, выглядело как стена дома. Ни убавить, ни прибавить.

А значит, разрывом мог воспользоваться тот, кто видел, как из него выходил Цукишима. В Полуночном реалме был свой кандидат – пропавшая Мизуки подходила идеально. Но кто знает, может, в других реалмах тоже видели Цукишиму, и это сейчас проверяли Кенма со Львом и Яку.

– А зачем ей вообще в Теневой? – задумчиво спросил Куроо.

– Думаю, я знаю, – робко сказала Сузумеда. – Из-за Дайшо.

– Что? – поперхнулся Куроо. Кажется, то же самое спросил и Бокуто.

Сузумеда покраснела.

– Она в него влюбилась.

– Любовный приворот? – предположил Куроо. Сузумеда покачала головой. – Но как тогда? Когда она успела?

– Мизуки-чан увидела его на Эклипсе. После она только и говорила, что о Дайшо. «Дайшо-сама такой красивый». «Дайшо-сама так хорошо играет».

– Дайшо… – начал Куроо.

– …-сама, – закончил Бокуто, задохнувшись от возмущения. – Эй, почему у меня ощущение, что там должно быть мое имя? Бокуто-сама тоже вполне себе красивый и хорошо играет.

– Вот именно! – поддержал Куроо.

– Давайте опустим ту часть, где мы выясняем, что любовь зла, и перейдем к сути, – раздраженно фыркнула Широфуку. – Сузумеда и так очень переживает за подругу, не нагнетайте еще сильнее.

Куроо вздохнул. Неловкость возвращалась – вот чужие любовные истории он еще не разгребал. Чертов Дайшо.

– Окей, расклад понятен. Но, если Мизуки-чан в Теневом, почему ее до сих пор не забрал Яку-сан?

– Если где ее и искать, то у Дайшо-сана. Проблема в том, что у него слишком много домов в Нохеби, – ответил Акааши.

– Кенма уже вызвал туда кого-нибудь? Ямамото? Шибаяму?

– Да.

– И все равно не хватает людей? Да сколько же у этого засранца домов? – Куроо заскрипел зубами, но взял себя в руки и успокоился. – Ну ладно, ничего не поделаешь, буду обеспечивать ребятам массовку.

– О! Я пойду с тобой! – подобрался Бокуто.

– Нет, вот тебе точно нельзя, – отрезал Куроо. – Акааши, Цукишима, проследите, чтобы он остался здесь.

– Нашел самоубийц, – пробормотал под нос Цукишима.

– Я все слышал! – крикнул напоследок Куроо и сошел на тропу.

* * *

Он двигался прямо вдоль разрыва. Обычно вычислить расположение бреши, ее начало и конец, насколько она широкая или узкая, очень нелегко, даже Яку с его способностями требовалось немало времени. Но если известно, кто переходил из реалма в реалм, задача упрощалась в разы. Цукишима оказался очень аккуратным, особенно для новичка.

Куроо вынырнул с тропы прямо посреди вокзала и тут же зажал уши ладонями, чтобы не оглохнуть от свиста уходящего паровоза. Интересно, чем думал Цукишима, когда делал разрыв в самом многолюдном месте в Нохеби? В него же могли провалиться случайные зеваки, облокотившись на стену в ожидании поезда. Как-то рано Куроо начал хвалить Цукишиму – не хватало еще потом искать блуждающих между реалмами духов.

Привокзальные часы лениво отсчитывали минуты. Нет, конечно, они работали абсолютно точно и не зависели от настроения, но Куроо казалось, что массивные стрелки ползут до абсурдного медленно. Одна минута, две минуты, три… В самом деле, почему так долго?

Куроо уже подумывал сходить и купить стаканчик кофе, как за спиной вдруг закричали. Кто-то из пассажиров кинулся на помощь, окружив распластанное на земле тело, кто-то наоборот отпрянул назад.

– Цукки, да чтоб тебя, – прорычал Бокуто, поднимаясь на ноги.

Ну наконец-то.

Видимо, он свалился сверху. Ничего себе. Цукишима хорошо придумал, как спрятать вход, сводя к минимуму несчастные случаи, а с его ростом и позицией в волейболе допрыгнуть не проблема.

– Мистер, с вами все в порядке? – участливо спросил кто-то.

– Может, стоит позвать врача?

– Давайте отведем вас хотя бы в зал ожидания, там есть где присесть…

Куроо кинулся спасать Бокуто, хотя видеть его растерянным было тем еще удовольствием. Протиснувшись между телами, он закрыл собой Бокуто и поспешил заверить, что беспокоиться не о чем, это его друг, он просто не в себе, и Куроо сам о нем позаботится.

– Из одних цепких лап в другие! Мне даже кошмары такие страшные не снятся, – пожаловался Бокуто. – Но ты вовремя.

– Еще бы, – хмыкнул Куроо, оттаскивая его подальше от толпы.

На лице Бокуто появилась хитрая улыбка.

– Неужели меня ждал?

– Как будто я тебя первый день знаю. При всей моей вере в Акааши, даже он не сможет тебя удержать. – Куроо остановился напротив прилавка с головными уборами и покрутил в руках черную фетровую шляпу. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь тебя ждут проблемы?

– Мизуки-чан одна из тех, кто за меня болеет, – вдруг серьезно ответил Бокуто. – Пусть ей и нравится больше Дайшо, я несу за нее ответственность.

Многие задавались вопросом, как он был избран своим реалмом сразу на обе ключевые роли – капитана и аса. Жаль, нельзя записать этот момент и показать всем, кто сомневался, потому что, как ни посмотри, при всех своих недостатках Бокуто подходил идеально.

Куроо расплатился за шляпу и нахлобучил ее на голову Бокуто.

– А это еще зачем?

– Маскировка. – Куроо щелкнул пальцами по козырьку. – Мое присутствие тут никого не удивит, а вот твое вызовет много вопросов.

На следующем прилавке они купили карту, а потом нашли угол потише. Разворачивать ее пришлось в четыре руки – из-за особенностей Теневого реалма карты рисовали на длинной бумаге и затем складывали гармошкой. Неудобно, нудно, чертыхались поочередно то Бокуто, то сам Куроо, но оно того стоило. Нигде еще не было таких подробных карт. В отличие от остальных, территория Теневого не зависела от смены сезонов, что позволяло указывать на ней все детали до малейших подробностей, вплоть до имен владельцев домов и земли.

Теневой реалм растянулся серпантином между Полуденным и Полуночным. Его границы охранялись высокими горами, а в низине длинной змеей извивалась единая железнодорожная магистраль – Нохеби. Непрекращающийся поток поездов создавал здесь особый, неповторимый фоновый шум, будто звук дождя, падающего стеной по черепичным крышам, а из-за пара, который не успевал рассеиваться, казалось, что облака всегда висели очень и очень низко.

– Не нравится мне тут, – признался Бокуто.

– Еще бы тебе нравилось, – протянул Куроо. – Слишком мало места и слишком много ограничений. Скажи спасибо, что Дайшо, как элита, живет на поверхности, и нам не придется спускаться на нижние уровни.

Он знал, о чем говорил. Куроо бывал там. Из-за нехватки места духам приходилось селиться под землей, некоторые участки достигали сотни метров в глубину. Конечно, Дайшо и вся команда делали многое, чтобы свести минусы к минимуму, но жизнь под землей все равно нельзя было назвать хорошей. На самых нижних уровнях уж точно.

Но никто не жаловался. Поразительно, но даже те, кто едва сводил концы с концами, чувствовали гордость за то, что причастны именно к Теневому реалму. Они считали его самым важным элементом в формировании Эклипса, называя «точкой зрения», ведь если смотреть не оттуда, то можно просто не увидеть солнечного затмения. Возможно, такое объяснение, словно взятое из мира смертных, придумал сам Дайшо, чтобы подсластить пилюлю, зато оно работало.

– По всей магистрали у него шестьдесят один дом, – присвистнул Куроо. Все это время он последовательно отмечал на карте нужные точки и, если совсем уж честно, задолбался.

– А не жирно ему?

– Ну, какие-то он сдает на нужды общества, но по карте мы разницы не увидим. Придется проверять все. Но сначала выясним, в каких уже побывали наши.

Разговор с Кенмой получился коротким. Из-за расстояния между домами пока успели проверить только шестнадцать – ни в одном из них, разумеется, Дайшо не оказалось. Еще бы, как будто хоть раз с Дайшо было что-то просто.

– Да мы тут состаримся, пока все обойдем! – вскинулся Бокуто, когда Куроо обозначил масштаб бедствий.

– Зато ты состаришься со мной, так что скучно не будет.

– Не то чтобы я против, – протянул Бокуто. – Но свою деревянную вставную челюсть будешь вылавливать из стакана сам.

– Друг называется, – буркнул Куроо.

Они выбрали то направление, где Некома еще не побывала, и купили билеты на поезд. Качка в вагоне казалась адской, но Бокуто все окупал – его голова смешно тряслась, точь-в-точь как у башкотряса в лавке Конохи. Но как бы Куроо не уговаривал, Бокуто отказывался говорить свое «хэй, хэй, хэй», ссылаясь на то, что для этого нужен особенный момент.

Первый дом поражал размерами. Не дом, а целый дворец. На прилегающей к нему территории раскинулся сад с вычурными кустами и аккуратно подстриженными деревьями, большой фонтан, который обвивала – надо же, кто бы мог подумать! – змея, а массивную дверь открыл дворецкий. Куроо как открыл рот, так и закрыл. То же самое сделал и Бокуто.

– Дайшо-сама давно тут не был, – учтиво сказал дворецкий.

– А зря, я бы на его месте не отказался тут пожить, – вдохнул Бокуто.

Дворецкий едва заметно улыбнулся.

– К сожалению, это невозможно, – ответил он так, как будто принял слова Бокуто всерьез. – Дайшо-сама распорядился отдать особняк в распоряжение девушек из группы поддержки. Так что, – улыбка дворецкого стала какой-то липкой и мерзкой, – я бы рекомендовал вам здесь не задерживаться.

По дороге обратно на станцию Бокуто все ворчал, что, как только вернется, обустроит своим общежитие не хуже.

Второй дом был поменьше и, кажется, пустовал. В окнах не горел свет, на звонок никто не отвечал. Бокуто подергал дверь, потом навалился, но все без толку.

– Она закрыта.

– Ну, конечно, закрыта, они же не американцы, – засмеялся Куроо.

– Американцы?

Куроо поморщился – в мире духов не особенно интересовались смертными, хотя часто заимствовали у них какие-то традиции или вещи. Пускаться сейчас в объяснения не хотелось, да и не то чтобы Куроо сам знал все.

– Те ребята, которые придумали Бэтмена.

– О! Мне они уже нравятся, – покивал Бокуто.

– Давай лучше я попробую, – сдался Куроо и подвинул его от двери. Он хитро взглянул на Бокуто, заранее ожидая увидеть удивление. – Смотри и учись.

И открыл дверь, просто толкнув ее. Бокуто смотрел то на нее, то на Куроо, видимо, растеряв все слова от возмущения.

– Способность у меня такая, – Куроо издевательски показал ему язык. – Я не умею делать гибриды, конечно, или что-нибудь еще, зато передо мной открыты все двери.

– Что-то как-то… – Бокуто замялся.

– Не внушает?

– Ну да.

– Я тоже так сначала думал, – усмехнулся Куроо и вошел внутрь.

– А потом решил стать великим грабителем банков? – спросил Бокуто, следуя за ним по пятам. Эхо наливало его голос тяжестью.

– Неплохая мысль, кстати, возьму на заметку.

Они облазили весь дом сверху донизу, но так ничего не нашли. Кажется, тут вообще никто не жил. В следующих двух домах им везло примерно также. Поиски начинали утомлять. Несколько раз Куроо связывался с Кенмой и слышал одно и то же: «Пока мы всего лишь сужаем круг поиска».

– Нам надо думать, как Дайшо, – предложил Бокуто уже в поезде.

– Боюсь, что думать, как Дайшо, может только сам Дайшо.

Бокуто недовольно нахмурился, сведя брови на переносице, и отвернулся к окну, цепко глядя на проносящиеся мимо пейзажи, как будто среди домов, деревьев и пара был зашифрован ответ на все и надо его просто найти.

– Представь, что тебя бросили, – вдруг сказал Бокуто таким тоном, что у Куроо невольно пробежали мурашки по спине. – Что бы ты сделал? Чего бы хотел и куда бы пошел?

– Нашел эксперта, – закатил глаза Куроо. – Ну, наверное, я бы хотел остаться один и подумать над своей хреновой жизнью.

Бокуто ничего не ответил, продолжая смотреть в окно.

Пока Куроо не осенило – он вытащил из кармана карту и развернул ее.

– Что-что-что? – нетерпеливо спросил Бокуто, подаваясь вперед.

– Я помню, что видел тут кое-что… – Куроо завозился, выискивая нужную точку на карте. Один из домов, принадлежавших Дайшо, был по-своему особенным. – Где же он, где же он… А! Вот он! Смотри!

Куроо ткнул в обведенный кружок на карте. Единственный дом, располагавшийся там, где не было железнодорожной станции.

– Если бы я хотел остаться один, то лучшего места просто не найти.

– Нам придется прыгать с поезда! Круто!

Решение поменять маршрут существенно ударило по времени и силам, но отступать было уже поздно. Перебегая с платформы на платформу, влетая в вагоны в последние секунды, они все-таки успели сесть на правильное направление, и то только чтобы перевести дыхание, а затем незаметно пробраться на крышу. Больше всего это напоминало сумасшедшую гонку с сомнительным призом в конце. На память от прыжка в неизвестность у Куроо осталась длинная царапинана шее – неудачное столкновение с кустом. Бокуто повезло больше, он потерял шляпу. Ну а грязная и местами порванная одежда была всего лишь неизбежным злом, причем самым меньшим.

Затерянный дом – так назвал его Бокуто – выглядел обветшалым и серым. Не было ни привычной помпезности, ни, тем более, сада с фонтанами. В дверь звонить не стали, Куроо просто открыл ее. Внутри было светло – они тут явно не одни, раз кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы зажечь свечи, но это не отменяло затхлого воздуха, пыли, которая поднималась, стоило неаккуратно задеть в полумраке стол или комод. Здесь давно никто не жил, кроме, пожалуй, воспоминаний. Картины на стенах, старые, как сами реалмы, казались ветхими, где-то краска уже безнадежно облезла, обнажая голый холст. На одной из таких картин Куроо узнал прежнего капитана Нохеби.

Они попали в самый настоящий склеп.

– Ты тоже это слышишь? – шепотом спросил Бокуто.

Да, Куроо тоже слышал. Почти неразличимые всхлипывания тонули в огромной массивности старого дома и смешивались с отголосками железной дороги.

– Давай разделимся.

Куроо взял на себя первый этаж, но очень скоро понял, что ничего не найдет. В комнатах его ждали только мебель и музыкальные инструменты, застеленные белыми простынями. На всякий случай заглянув за еще одну дверь, Куроо убедился, что ловить тут нечего, и поднялся на второй этаж, где повсюду были следы Бокуто. Бокуто как обычно – прошел ураганом, не заботясь о сохранности каких-то древностей, которые старше его самого раза в два или три. Куроо почему-то пошел за ним. Наверное, потому что приятнее, когда ветер попутный, а не наоборот.

Или потому что Куроо, сколько бы не прислушивался, больше не слышал рыданий.

Он нашел обоих в одной из комнат, но заходить не решился, оставшись за дверью. Куроо успел увидеть, как Бокуто обнимает девушку, – наверняка Мизуки, – и лишь ее подрагивающие плечи выдавали, что она все еще плачет.

– Он столько хороших слов сказал мне, и я… я была так счастлива, – услышал Куроо сдавленный голос. – Пока он не назвал меня ее именем.

– Ты злишься на него? – спросил Бокуто.

– Нет, я все понимаю, – она тихонько всхлипнула, – но почему я такая дура? Почему я думала, что все получится? Пришла сюда, подставила под удар вас и Цукишиму и на что-то надеялась… Прости, Бокуто-кун, я самая настоящая дура!

Жалко ее. Куроо мог примерно представить, какой была эта сказка без хорошего конца. Возможно, Дайшо настолько упивался своим горем, что поначалу даже не увидел разницы между Микой и Мизуки, просто потянулся к той, которая любила его так же, как и Мика, а затем пелена с его глаз спала – и вот к чему это привело. Возможно, он уже на полпути к Мике, чтобы все вернуть. Возможно, и нет. Только вот все эти «возможно» никак не помогут Мизуки.

– Не говори так. Ты молодец. Ты теперь хотя бы знаешь ответ и можешь двигаться дальше. Если честно, я тебе завидую, – вдруг признался Бокуто. – Если бы я мог вот так запросто нагрянуть к тому, кто мне сильно нравится, я бы так и сделал.

– Бокуто-кун, ты и так ходишь, где хочешь, – возразила Мизуки, но по ее голосу чувствовалось – она улыбалась.

– Распространенное заблуждение, – хмыкнул Бокуто. – Пойдем домой, Мизуки-чан?

Больше Куроо там не задерживался. Он проскользнул обратно на первый этаж, поднимая вокруг себя ворох пыли и сшибая все комоды и скульптуры, попавшиеся ему на пути. Кажется, он еще что-то ответил Кенме, который вышел на связь и сообщил, что через разрыв Цукишимы прошел кто-то из Карасуно. Вроде бы даже их новички, Хината и Кагеяма.

Когда Бокуто и Мизуки спустились, Куроо встретил их наигранным удивлением и вопросом, все ли в порядке.

Все было в порядке.

– У меня еще тут дела, Кенма сказал, что у нас прорыв инферно, – натянуто улыбнулся Куроо. – Но вам все равно тут лучше не задерживаться.

После их ухода время как будто остановилось. Все дела и прорыв инферно ждали еще десять, пятнадцать, двадцать или сколько там минут. Куроо не считал, но подозревал, что еще долго так стоял в этом дурацком склепе. Осознание чего-то очень и очень важного точно гвоздями прибило его к полу, не позволяя даже пошевелиться.

Бокуто Котаро известен тем, что всегда ходил везде, где хотел, и ни в чем себе не отказывал, игнорируя все порядки и законы. Но было одно место, всего одно, куда он все-таки попасть не мог – Некома.

Бокуто совершенно определенно говорил о Куроо.

* * *

У всего есть начало и конец. Срочные сборы заканчивались, нарушители получали свой целительный пинок под зад, бреши в реалмах зашивались, но бумажная волокита и отчеты, казалось, затягивались на целую вечность. Нужно было записать, кто виноват и в чем, составить графики и таблицы, а еще обозначить координаты разрывов, чтобы в следующий раз учесть все риски. Куроо устал, все устали, даже Лев с его неисчерпаемым запасом энергии выглядел опустошенным и потерянным.

– Чертов Цукишима! – выругался Ямамото, заканчивая с одной стопкой бланков и начиная следующий.

Было по-своему забавно, что «чертов Цукишима», который единственный действовал легально, оказался крайним. В Карасуно его тренировка в Фукуродани вызвала эффект лавины – стоило Хинате узнать, что Цукишима получил особенное разрешение и возможность поиграть с настоящими соперниками, он прыгнул за ним, не раздумывая. Как он выяснил, где место разрыва, вопрос отдельный. Хината и сам по себе был отдельным вопросом Поразительный новичок, с которым наверняка придется попотеть в будущем. А Кагеяма последовал за ним, возможно, просто по инерции.

В результате они переполошили всю Нохеби, но, несмотря на объемы бумажной волокиты, Куроо был им благодарен. Хината, Кагеяма, а заодно и Бокуто оттянули на себя достаточно внимания, чтобы скрыть вторжение Мизуки. На выходки игроков реалмов всегда смотрели сквозь пальцы, потому что они и возмущение вызывали не такое сильное. Но обычные духи судились по совсем другим категориям. Так что Мизуки очень повезло.

На следующий день после того, как они разгребли отчеты, Куроо поднялся очень рано и ушел, оставив Кенме только расписание тренировок. До Эклипса оставалось всего ничего, по-хорошему, Куроо тоже надо было наверстывать упущенное, но у него еще оставались незаконченные дела. Если призраки бродили в смертном мире веками ради них, то чем он лучше или хуже?

Куроо сошел на тропу и, прежде чем спрыгнуть в Полуночный реалм, мельком осмотрел изменения. Небрежных швов стало больше, особенно со стороны Полуденного, но почему-то так все выглядело даже лучше. Разноцветные и причудливые разрывы делали серый, пустой мир троп более живым.

Теперь Куроо не промахнулся – он попал в ту же самую башню, куда его привел Коноха. Возможно, немного не угадал с этажом, но это уже детали. Главное, он слышал звуки удара по мячу и скрип кроссовок, а значит, пришел вовремя. Тренировка была в самом разгаре. Но то, что Куроо увидел, заставило его остановиться в дверях и еще долго смотреть, раскрыв рот. Пока кто-то не потянул за рукав олимпийки.

– Акааши, – Куроо повернул голову. Разумеется, Акааши, как будто кто-то еще в Фукуродани мог похвастаться деликатностью. – Не обижайтесь, но мне кажется, наклонности к садо-мазо не стоит мешать со спортом.

Акааши зажал рот рукой и издал какой-то странный звук. Ну дожили, вот только Акааши над ним еще не смеялся.

– Но выглядит это именно так! – попытался оправдаться Куроо.

На одной стороне площадок все было нормально – ребята накидывали мяч, били на другую сторону в разном темпе. Но вот другая сторона как раз и вызывала больше всего вопросов. У тех игроков были завязаны глаза, а мяч порой попадал им в самые неожиданные участки тела. Причем на силу удара явно никто не скупился.

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, что тут у нас? – Бокуто возник из-за спины с коробкой в руках. – Сам Куроо пожаловал на тренировку, ничего себе!

– Ваша тренировка больше похожа на избиение младенцев.

– Пусть учатся, без тяжелых тренировок никуда, – беззаботно ответил Бокуто. – Когда-нибудь второму составу тоже придется выступать на стадионе Эклипса, так что они должны быть готовы. Тем более, – он кивнул на коробку, – пока у нас еще есть работающие глушилки.

– Что? У тебя получилось создать гибрид? – не поверил Куроо. – Так быстро?

– Твое неверие в меня немного обижает.

– Ты просто не перестаешь меня удивлять, чертов гений.

– Совсем другой разговор, – ухмыльнулся Бокуто и перевел взгляд на ребят, сидящих на скамейке. – Эй! Хватит отдыхать! Давайте покажем этому Некоме, что такое настоящий прием!

Весь первый состав потянулся на площадку со стонами, тихой руганью и ворчанием, по пути забирая у второго демпфирары и повязки на глаза. Измученных и избитых из второго состава Бокуто великодушно отпустил по домам. Кажется, его хорошее настроение сегодня било все рекорды.

Все разбрелись по разным площадкам, Акааши встал по другую сторону сетки, выбрав место посередине. Бокуто остановился чуть дальше и подал сигнал. Первый мяч прошел очень высоко, Куроо сразу узнал излюбленный темп Бокуто, за которым неизменно следовал его коронный диагональный. Так и случилось. Мяч улетел в сторону Коми, который, сделав несколько шагов в сторону, принял его идеально, чтобы связующий мог действовать свободно. Следующий мяч уже был попроще – не такой мощный, но Бокуто целился в самый угол.

– Они не видят, – выдохнул Бокуто, когда Коноха успел задеть мяч. – Они не знают, куда я буду бить и как я буду бить, пока не услышат удар.

Он посылал на ту сторону диагональные, крученые, издевательские финты, но каждый раз ребята справлялись – кто-то лучше, кто-то хуже. Хотя Куроо не верил, что такое вообще возможно.

– И когда еще представиться момент сказать им какую-нибудь гадость и не получить за это? – рассмеялся Бокуто, пытаясь отдышаться. Он носился между площадками, как сумасшедший, неудивительно, что даже его выносливость пасовала. – Эй, Онага! Твое лицо такое длинное, что…

– Бокуто-сан, это уже низко, – пристыдил его Акааши.

– Да шучу я, шучу! – нахмурился Бокуто. – Он все равно бы на меня не обиделся.

– А где же твой хваленый прямой? – вспомнил Куроо. – Столько атак провел, а прямого я так и не увидел. Он хоть существует?

Провокация. Конечно же, Куроо просто провоцировал. Бокуто всегда так легко велся, что удержаться было невозможно. Вот и теперь он смешно выгнул бровь и сделал шаг к скамейкам так, как будто собирался бросить вызов всему живому.

– Существует, но ты его не увидишь, – ответил Бокуто. – Можешь разве что услышать, иначе никак.

– Предлагаешь мне надеть эту штуку?

– Всегда умилялся маленьким слепым котятам.

Вот засранец. Куроо любил его провоцировать, но, если смотреть правде в глаза, и сам охотно велся на ответные провокации.

– Вызов принят, – оскалился Куроо. – Только потом сильно не расстраивайся, когда я разделаю твой прямой под орех.

– Отлично! Акааши!

– Что вы на меня так смотрите, Бокуто-сан?

– Возьми руководство на себя! – Бокуто сжал кулаки.

Акааши лишь вздохнул – видимо, ему не очень хотелось надевать демпфирар, но спорить он не стал. Тренировка была переведена в еще более сложный режим, где команда разбилась по парам, и они проводили атаки друг на друга – и все с завязанными глазами и демпфирарами. Фукуродани сильно выросли, глупо отрицать очевидное. Они ориентировались всего-навсего на звук удара по мячу, но выглядело все так, будто их ничто не ограничивало.

Чудовищная связка новичков Карасуно, вернувшийся в команду Дайшо и Нумай в Нохеби, пугающее чувство игры Фукуродани – следующий Эклипс обещал быть не из легких. Ничего, у Некомы тоже было заготовлено несколько сюрпризов.

Куроо повязал плотный кусок ткани на глаза и терпеливо ждал, пока Бокуто закончит закреплять на его ухе демпфирар.

– Как-то ты долго возишься, – заметил Куроо и едва не зашипел от боли – внезапно демпфирар стал обжигающе горячим.

– Тише, тише, – успокоил Бокуто, хлопнув по плечу. – Все нормально!

Звуки пропали, как по команде. Куроо не слышал ничего, даже себя. Ощущения были странными, словно он попал на тропу, где возможностей вдруг стало еще меньше. Восприятие перестраивалось, отчаянно цепляясь за то, что еще оставалось – за пол под ногами, за ногти, впивающиеся в ладонь. Но этого не хватало. Куроо постепенно начинала охватывать паника, и самое главное он заметил, только когда его прошила следующая вспышка боли.

Кажется, это был мяч. Он врезался в Куроо, проехавшись по голове.

Кажется, Куроо даже выругался, но прикусил язык, услышав тихий смех Бокуто.

– Я старался бить помягче, – признался Бокуто.

И тут до Куроо дошло – с самого начала он не слышал даже ударов мячей на соседних площадках. Его демпфирар работал явно как-то иначе.

– Бокуто! – разумеется, себя Куроо тоже не услышал. Он потянулся к повязке и сорвал ее одним движением.

Бокуто стоял прямо перед ним, настолько близко, что еще чуть-чуть – и Куроо бы почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке.

– Понравился мой прямой?

– Это было нечестно, – Куроо хотел было снять еще и демпфирар, но Бокуто перехватил его руку. – Меня бесит, что я себя не слышу.

– Меня тоже много чего бесит, – примирительно сказал Бокуто.

– Я, например? Ты поэтому попытался проломить мне голову? – Куроо дернулся, хотя это оказалось бесполезно – держали его крепко. – Я не могу даже понять, говорю я нормально или ору!

– Хороший пример. Зачем ты пришел?

– Как зачем? – наигранно удивился Куроо.

Возможно, он не был готов к подставе с демпфираром или не рассчитывал принять прямой именно головой, но их разговор в душевой он не забыл.

– Чтобы в очередной раз спасти мир, – протянул Куроо и продержался всего секунду под испепеляющим взглядом Бокуто, – от твоего нового легендарного прямого, разумеется. Должен же кто-то уметь его отбивать.

– Чего? – Бокуто моргнул. – Ты здесь не потому, что мы напортачили?

– Нет, вы же не напортачили. Или все же да, а мы еще не знаем? – Куроо заговорщически подмигнул. – Скажем так, последняя история преподала мне урок. Ну знаешь, как мораль в старых добрых сказках.

– Ого! Какой же?

– Делай, что хочешь, и будь что будет.

– И чего же ты хочешь? – в абсолютной тишине голос Бокуто заполнял собой все, пробираясь, кажется, даже под кожу. Хотя, наверное, так было всегда, просто раньше Куроо запрещал себе об этом думать.

Куроо вообще о многом запрещал себе думать, когда желания касались Бокуто. Среди этих желаний хватало таких, что кровь приливала к лицу, стоило лишь подумать, да и не только к лицу, если совсем уж честно. Бокуто с самого начала действовал на Куроо одуряюще, и чем дальше, тем тяжелее становилось убедить себя в том, что ничего страшного не происходило.

Когда он говорил остальным, что любит фейерверки, то не врал. Куроо любил фейерверки – они взмывали высоко в небо и с грохотом распадались на миллиарды искр. Такой он всегда видел игру Бокуто. Бокуто завораживал, но одновременно подстегивал, не давая стоять на месте и просто любоваться. Когда он был на шаг впереди, Куроо хотел сделать все, чтобы догнать его, а когда получалось, то почему-то он с нетерпением ждал, когда и, главное, как именно Бокуто начнет снова наступать ему на пятки – будут ли это безумные трюки, новые связки, вернется ли он под новые песни с трибун или болельщики не проронят ни слова, пока судья не засчитает очко.

Но куда более страшно было то, что лежало вне игры и площадки, перетянутой сеткой, и если бы Куроо соединил все вместе, непомерно огромное и емкое, ответом на вопрос стало бы всего одно слово.

Раньше было страшно – не теперь.

– Тебя, – ответил Куроо.

Он почувствовал, как хватка на его руке слабеет, а в следующий момент Бокуто уже в панике пытался надеть на Куроо повязку.

– Ты… ты что делаешь?

– Не смотри на меня! Замотайся обратно в эту фигню и так стой! – Бокуто заговорил еще быстрее обычного, едва не проглатывая слова в спешке. – У меня все лицо горит из-за тебя. Ты вообще соображаешь, что несешь? Мне нужно ведро холодной воды. Или хотя бы стена. Ты стой, а я пойду побьюсь о вон ту, что подальше, она милая.

– Стоп, стоп, стоп, – быстро проговорил Куроо, удерживая его от попыток самоустраниться. Криво завязанная повязка сама сползла с глаз, пока Бокуто вырывался. – Тут уже есть одна пробитая голова. И она моя, единственная в своем роде.

– Я больше не буду спрашивать, чего ты хочешь. Никогда, даже на день рождения. В следующий раз я подарю тебе кошачий корм, а не то, что ты там хочешь!

– То есть, мне лучше сразу делать?

Бокуто что-то прорычал сквозь зубы, Куроо не смог разобрать, что именно, хотя ничего, кроме него не слышал, а потом Бокуто развернулся и сделал все в своей привычной, неподражаемой манере – оказался на шаг впереди, на этот раз под абсолютное безмолвие окружающего мира.

Поцелуй вышел неровным, каким-то рваным, но Куроо чувствовал, что и так уже начинает терять почву под ногами. Хотя кое-что не давало ему покоя.

– Я знаю, что они нас не видят и не слышат, – выдохнул Куроо, чуть отстраняясь. – Но они все равно действуют мне на нервы.

– Предлагаешь уединиться?

– И у меня даже есть идея. – Куроо крепче обнял Бокуто, прижимая к себе. – Ты показал мне свой новый прямой, не хочется после такого оставаться в долгу.

– Инстинкт самосохранения говорит мне валить от тебя подальше.

– У тебя есть инстинкт самосохранения? Вот это новость, – удивился Куроо. – Но попридержи его до следующего раза. Пока я хочу признаться в двух вещах, так что цени мою откровенность. Во-первых, тогда, в доме Дайшо, я слышал ваш разговор с Мизуки-чан.

– Ну ты и скотина, – пробормотал Бокуто.

– Во-вторых, тропы на самом деле скучная фигня, и я знаю место поинтересней. Помнишь, я говорил, что могу открыть любую дверь?

Бокуто недоверчиво на него посмотрел, как бы говоря, ну и что в этом такого, но его взгляд изменился, когда они вдруг рухнули вниз. Реальность вокруг закрутилась сумасшедшей спиралью, пока не потеряла все очертания и не превратилась в непроницаемую темноту. Но ненадолго – потом их словно выбросило на поверхность. Под ногами снова появилась почва, мягкая, она проваливалась под их весом – это был песок. В воздухе пахло свежестью и морем. Куроо услышал крики чаек, видимо, тут демпфирар не работал.

– Мы что, на пляже? – очнулся Бокуто, оглядываясь. – Это Карасуно? Нет, погоди, почему тут тогда ночь?

– Мы в смертном мире, – самодовольно сообщил Куроо.

– Серьезно? Но как?

– Такова привилегия капитана Некомы.

– Слушай, это круче, чем мой прямой, – нахмурился Бокуто. – Проклятье! Я так долго его тренировал, а ты даже не дал им толком похвастаться!

– И это еще не все, – многозначительно протянул Куроо. – Взгляни лучше на горизонт.

– Море… горит?

Бокуто смотрел, не отрываясь, словно увидел нечто невероятное. Наверное, так бы смотрел любой дух из любого реалма. Куроо сам так смотрел, когда попал в смертный мир впервые. Все они жили ради того, чтобы ночь сменялась днем, а день – ночью. Они много работали, много тренировались, сходились на стадионе Эклипса, но никто не знал, как выглядит восход или закат солнца, как нарастает или убывает луна.

Куроо показал Бокуто первый в его жизни рассвет. Но не последний.

Он хотел показать ему еще много чего.

– Нам влетит за то, что ты меня сюда притащил? – спросил Бокуто.

– Воспринимай это как очередные разбитые коленки.

Сегодня солнце поднималось, чтобы дать начало не только новому дню.


End file.
